A New Beginning
by Evilemokitties
Summary: This story is when a new kid has to transfer to a new collage and he made a bet with his sister that he could get anygirl to go out with him even if she had a boyfriend or not..the first chapter is the familys the second chapter will be up soon R
1. Charaters intro

1**Well,hello all I made a new story because my other one is not going so well, I had some friends look over this one to see If It was alright because my other one I only got to two chapters(sobs)**

_summary: one day a new kid(Sasuke) transfers to a new collage because his parents moved..._

_He looks like a total gay fag... but he changes and eventually he trys to fit in... which he dose cause well yeah you get the point!!!_

_charters introduction_

_Aki_ _uchiha- Sasuke's sister who has a veary short temper she has long black hair..Of couse_..that reaches down to her kness but she always keeps them in to two high pig tails._her name means autumn or bright_

_Chiharu uchiha-two out of 4 of his sisters(hehe I am making him have a big family)she also has long black hair that reaches a little past her knees, but she keeps her hair up in a pony tail ,sometimes down, and some times in a bun.her name means one thousand springs_

_Gina uchiha- Sasuke's 3 sister..she has short black hair that reaches to her shoulders,she sometimes puts her hair up with chop sticks. Her name means silvery._

_Mayumi uchiha- Sasuke's forth sister.she has shiny long hair that gose down to her but, she sometimes puts it in a Japanese bun that is really long and lose, other times she puts it in a Indian braid, an French braid, or a loose braid. Her name means true bow or true intent beauty._

_Izanami uchiha-Sasuke's mom.she has long black hair that always stays down. Her name means female who invites._

_Izanagi uchiha- Sasuke's dad.he has black hair like Itachi's or Sasuke's. His name means male who invites._

_Sasuke uchiha-__**NO DESCRIPTION NEEDED.**_

_Itachi uchiha-__**NO DESCRIPTION NEEDED.**__( He becomes part of the akatsuki,sasuke's older brother_

_Eiji uchiha - Sasuke's second older brother. He has the same hair as sasuke expet a little longer and pointer. His name means excellent second son_

_Hajime uchiha - Sasuke's third older brother and his last.he has black hair that reaches to a little past his ears. His name means beginning._

_(Heheh that was sasuke's family that lives in one house,oh and I will not have itachi kill the clan no way in hell is he going to kill the charters I worked so hard on trying to find the names for okay, okay..)_

_Here is a other family. The uzimaki family( yes I am making him have family but no parents yet anyways. HEHE)lookie at them_

_Haruko uzimaki-(I am going to put pictures on this one cause my fingers are numb.)_

_She dyed her hair purple and blue. Her hair reaches to a little above her shoulders.she becomes part of the akatsuki _Ai uzimaki-

she has blonde hair(natural) that is put up in a braid then in a bun tied with a ribbon

kimi uzimaki and ken uzimaki-

they look and sometimes dress the same.they dyed their hair brown and put it up in piggy tails with a red ribbon

_Naruto uzimaki-(the person that needs not description!!) _

Yawada family(my friends family)I forgot her name

...yawada-she has long silver hair that reaches down to her butt,she beacomes part of the kick ass akatsuki group.


	2. The first meeting

1 _**A New Beginning chapter one...the meeting**_

here is the real chapter 1

_this story is based on an rpg game me and my friends made up out of boredom so here it is_

"Sasuke! Mom said to hurry up and finish packing."yelled Gina as she was taping up her last box(A/N:oh crap I almost put boobsobs)

"Could you help me Gina?" Yelled Sasuke.

"Hold on" Gina yelled back to him. She ran down stairs and in to the kitchen to get some donut that she shoved in her mouth., she then ran up to Sasuke's room to help him

"Oka-OMFG.. Sasuke what the hell is that?"Gina said while pointing at Sasuke's closet.

She saw a makeup bag and a huge machine that said gender changer on the front, no I am just screwing with ya she really saw the bogy man j/k but she did see a thong with tiny red hearts on them. She then picked them up...

"Sasuke, are you Gay?"asked Gina. Chiharu over heard them and ran up stairs wating on his reply.

"No, I am not Gay, and to prove that I am not I will make a deal, if I can get a girl from my new collage to go out with me, then you will believe that I am not gay okay Gina?"asked Sasuke while packing the thong up.

"Oh and this is my ex-girlfriends okay"said Sasuke.

Chiharu was searching the net for the pictures of the girls that went to his new collage.

"You never brought a girl over here Sasuke.."Tanted Gina.

Just then Chiharu printed out the page of pictures of a few really popular girls that will be going to his new collage. Gina took the paper from her and handed it to Sasuke. He looked at it carefully as though he was reading it over and over and over again and again and again.then finally looked at the last paper there was a girl that seemed to catch his eye.

"I choose Haruko Uzimaki." said Sasuke looking at the paper as though he thought that he would win for sure..

At the Uzimaki House----

"Hey Naruto hurry up before we all die here just waiting on you god"said a really pissed off Haruko.

"Were we going again?" he said lazily as he walked down stairs putting his shirt on.

"We are going to the park to celebrate Kimi and Ken's birthday you lazy ass."said Haruko while falling cause she was trying to put her other shoe on.

"Oh yeah, I remember now." said Naruto sarcastically.

Back at the Uchiha Family----

"Hey lets go to the park everyone now let us leave now okay." said Izanagi

At the same park----

"Naruto get off the kiddie slide before I kick you off and break your bones."Demanded Haruko.

Naruto just climbed up to the top and (A/N: oh crap where is my dictionary I need it so bad oh well I will try my best to spell correctly so yeah here we go)

"Kimi ken get over here now, I don't want you to fall in the pond and be infested by animal crap and dead animals and anything else that might be in that nasty pond."said more like Demanded Haruko.

Just then Haruko's boyfriend Dedara came out of nowhere and just hugged Haruko...

"Nice... To... See... You... To Dedara" she managed to get out...she tried to get out of his grasp but it was not working..

"let. Go. I. Can't. Breath."she said between breaths

"Oh..sorry-un"said Dedara with a sweat drop on his forehead. At the moment the Gay Faggot that he is walked over to the happy couple that he was going to try to break apart.

"Hello my name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said nicely.

"Ummm...hey I am Haruko and this is Dedara"she said with a smile plastered in her face.

Haruko's thoughts: fresh meat..I can screw with his mind

she thought evilly..then she walked away and Dedara followed her.

"Were we going-un" Asked Dedara..just then lee and Saiyuri(if you want to figure out how they got together just go to Rockleerox93's profile and read the story "Forget You Sakura")

walked up and Saiyuri jumped on Haruko's back.

"Ugh... Troublesome"said someone(you know who!!)

Also Shikamaru and Temari walked up.

"Hello, numbnuts" said Temari with a grin on her face. And last but not least, Kiya and Gaara walked up, Kiya looked as though she was about to pull Gaara's arm off.

"Well us girls have stuff to talk about laters" said Haruko..Naruto bent down to tie his shoe cause it keeps fucking coming undone.

"Dude,Is that your bulge."Asked Nauto While Standing up.

"Dude is that your ertion?"Asked Gaara while pointing at the tiny lump in Sasuke's pants.

Sasuke's Thoughts: well that is my eretion.(sobs)(A/N I needs a dictionary sobs.)I am so pathic

"no it is just Itachi's Pants they always do that"

ME:well R&R please and thank you..enjoy the next chapter hopefully


End file.
